1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outdoor solar powered lamps and specifically to an outdoor solar powered floor lamp with a weighted base, folding feet, and pointed ridges joined adjustably and interchangeably to the underside surface of the base for leveling and stability purposes when placed on hard, soft, even, uneven, uniform, and non-uniform support surfaces.
Traditionally, outdoor lamps derive their upright support from a singular pointed base member such as a long finned spike that, when pushed into penetrable soil or a soft ground substrate, provides the necessary vertical support required for the lamp to remain upright. These lamps are capable of standing upright on even, uneven, level, or sloping surfaces; however, these ground penetrating lamps cannot be used on hard surfaces such as patios, decks, balconies, within gazebos, on concrete surfaces, on rough-cut stone, or on other hard surfaces where the use of an outdoor lamp might be useful and desired.
Accordingly there is a need for a stable stand-alone, vertically and gravitationally centered, outdoor solar floor lamp structure that can be used on flat or sloping, soft or hard, smooth or rough-cut surfaces, and combinations thereof, while vertically supporting a lamp thereabove. A traditional lamp base connected to an upstanding pole and lamp would suffice for use on hardened surfaces; however, traditional lamp bases are flat-bottomed and in outdoor applications could tilt unsteadily or damage the surface upon which they rest. Most lamp bases provide no means of accommodating the uneven or non-uniform surfaces upon which they are placed, while still providing the ability to level the lamp pole and the base independent of the given support surface. Surfaces upon which an outdoor lamp may be deployed include rough-cut stone, outdoor decks, concrete surfaces, and softer surfaces such as grass, mulch, and soil that may or may not be sloped. A further consideration lacking in most available floor lamp bases is the build-up of dirt, moisture and subsequent mold buildup beneath an otherwise flat lamp base support. Due the lack of air and trapped moisture, the support surface can become stained, develop mold, house pests, or kill underlying grass upon which it is placed.
To solve these problems, the present invention is provided having a modular and adjustable base that can be offset from its support surface to remain level, and further to provide an air gap between the support surface and the lamp base for eliminating concerns of damaging the support surfaces. Specifically, a plurality of downward protruding folding feet and pointed ridges joined to the underside of the lamp base serve to create a tripod support therefore that can each be adjusted vertically and interchanged or jointed with one another. The use of flat folding feet is ideal for hardened surfaces, while the pointed ridges are ideal for placement over soft soil or within surface gaps to maintain the base positioning during deployment.
Most traditional flat-bottomed lamp bases or those with feet are not suited for use over uneven or inclined surfaces or soft surfaces, since they lack adjustability and the modularity to account for different surface types while maintain a level orientation. Therefore it is desirable to disclose a stand-alone outdoor solar floor lamp with a base that is constructed specifically such that the its leveling elements provide a user with the flexibility to deploy the lamp in a wide variety of differing outdoor environments while maintaining the upright and level position of the base and upstanding lamp. The leveling elements are chosen specifically for the intended environment and specific area of deployment, while un-utilized leveling elements can be conveniently stored under the lamp base for use if the lamp is moved and they are otherwise required. The present lamp base, furthermore, is useful on soft and hard surface types, where the height-adjustable leveling elements are interchangeable with one another. Pointed ridges and generally flat folding feet are chosen to provide the necessary traction and interaction with the support surface required in the given environment. The height of the base can be adjusted to provide both a level orientation and air movement thereunder, minimizing base-to-surface contact on both hard and soft surfaces, and maximizing lamp leveling, balancing, and traction properties with the given environment
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to floor lamps and outdoor solar lamps. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to tripod devices and solar lamps having particular elements that diverge from the present invention. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D464156 to Yeh provides a self-contained fuel powered lamp having a spike base unit for securing the lamp by penetrating into a soft support surface. While disclosing a novel lamp design, the Yeh device is typical of most outdoor torches and lamps that require a soft ground surface to secure the lamp post. The present invention provides a new and improved outdoor lamp post support system that can support itself on most outdoor surfaces, including hardened surfaces, soft soil surfaces, and uneven and non-uniform surfaces. The present invention provides a structure that can be conveniently adapted to vertically and levelly support its lamp upper with minimal restrictions as to the support surface and without causing damage thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,660 to Chen discloses a warning light having a telescoping post connected to a plurality of legs movable from a base structure. The movable legs form a tripod that can be used to level the post for upright support of the warning light thereabove when deployed. When not being used, the device can be condensed into a stowed state, whereby the post is telescopically collapsed onto itself and the legs are positioned in an upright position with respect to the base to reduce the assembly overall volume between uses. While disclosing a solar light support, the elements of the Chen device do not disclose the novel aspects of the weighted base and the adjustable and interchangeable leveling elements of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,475 to Goodman discloses a non-metallic, weighted base for a light source that comprises a disk-like structure having an interior cavity filled with a dense material. The base includes a flat underside surface and an upper surface recessed region to accept a lamp post therein. The flat underside further includes a plurality of feet to support the base above the ground. No means of adjusting the feet is disclosed in the Goodman device. By contrast, the present invention provides a weighted base having a plurality of interchangeable and adjustable leveling elements that allow the base height and orientation to be adjusted, while also providing clearance for storage of any stowed folding feet not currently in use.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,668 to Tanner discloses a solar powered lamp that utilizes cold cathode fluorescent bulbs for increased illumination and enhanced lamp life. The device includes photovoltaic cells coupled to an electrical storage device that provides low voltage direct current. The low voltage direct current is transformed into higher voltage alternating current for use with a cold cathode fluorescent bulb in the absence of ambient light. The Tanner device is a combination fluorescent bulb light source and photovoltaic cells that allows prolonged lamp life and use during low light hours. The present invention pertains to an adjustable lamp base that is particularly suited for vertically and supporting a solar powered light source, whereby the light source can be positioned outdoors and on uneven surfaces and remain gravitationally centered and level.
It is submitted that the present invention is divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing lamp bases to include hard and soft surface stability, gravitationally centered leveling abilities, and convenient parts storage means. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.